mission_sur_marsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les BOSS Scrapers
'BOSS Scrapers' thumb|left|300px 'Lucinda Blonde (ID 61659):' thumb|LUCINDA BLONDE, la mariée tragique ou "la componction d'autrui"Leader charismatique des Scrapers, Lucinda Blonde est une amatrice de poésie et une marsballeuse renommée. L'on raconte que pour exprimer sa rage, elle lançait des insultes à ses adversaires dans l'Arène de Métal pendant les matchs, elle a d'ailleurs tenu un carnet à ce propos. Une destinée sombre et mystérieuse : Déclamant tour à tour des poèmes de William Blake, Emily Dickinson, Shira ou autre, Lucinda semble narrer au fil de sa voix et sous la gravité de son troublant regard son tragique passé. Deux photographies la concernant : l'une d'elle en robe de mariée et l'autre un sombre landeau, furent retrouvées par les terraformers de ZDV3.thumb|Le landau noir de l'amertume. Épisode rattaché à l'histoire de LUCINDA." I gave myself to him, and took himself for pay, the solemn contract of a life, was ratified this way. For this day forward, you didn't walk alone, my heart was your shelter " Sushi K (ID 54676) : thumb Le petit boudha en enfer. Commando des B.O.S.S. Scrapers, Sushi K est originaire de l'une des stations orbitales. Des accords ayant été passés entre les B.O.S.S. Scrapers et les 1% descendants de Paine, certaines rumeurs affirment que Sushi K possèderait une MC Hellish. 'The Perpetrator (ID 61646) ' thumb Étrange personnage aux yeux porcins et recouvert d'un masque respirateur artisanal. Une substance poisseuse semble dégouliner de son visage. Apparait sur les écrans du bar, scrutant la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose sans jamais prononcer le moindre mot. Ancien converti de Baleful Buck et Enfant de Mars, "The Perpetrator" aka "Le Criminel", serait d’après une notice technique trouvée dans une planque un des machinistes de la Machine Déesse. Il serait aussi dans l'un des postes de vigie du BALEFUL en parfaite osmose avec les senseurs de la Machine Déesse. The Perpetrator est apparemment capable de calculer si tout ce qui se trouve dans le périmètre d'action de la Machine représente une proie pour nourrir la Déesse ou au contraire un challenge si la cible se révèle être un pilote hors pair. Son poste de prédilection chez les Scrapers est gardien, mais il est également un commando émérite. 'Orgoth Okog (ID 61657):' thumb Orgoth est l'adepte des B.O.S.S. Scrapers, son histoire fut contée dans un songe onirique aux colons de la ZDV3 par un dénommé Vigo Svilioski, compagnon de la Fratrie de Phobos, unité d'élite de la Firme : Orgoth appartenait lui aussi à cet unité, puis il a commencé a étudier les mystères des Grands Anciens... Peu à peu, il s'est détournée de la Fratrie de Phobos, l'a renié et a tué un des Ainés de l'unité avant de disparaitre. Il semblerait qu'il ait rejoint les rangs ennemis, et plus précisément les Scrapers. Son karma resta janus (à l'équilibre) de longs cycle avants de basculer vers l'hestia. 'Baleful Buck (ID 54691):' thumbBuck est le pilote de la "machine reine", le Baleful et le boss des Scrapers. Son engin est un véritable monstre mécanique appartenant à la catégorie reine des courses de béhémoths et n'ayant jamais connu la défaite. Buck stationna longtemps prés de l'anneau de vitesse du mont Elysium, et du stopper les compétitions à force de pulvériser ses concurrents et faute de challengers. La FIRME engagea des chasseurs de tête afin d'éradiquer le Baleful et son pilote. La machine Déesse arpente le désert martien, elle est devenue un culte pour de nombreux clans. Des sacrifices se font parfois volontairement devant l'étrave ou des offrandes sont accrochées aux parties métalliques lorsque le BALEFUL semble au repos. Il n'est pas rare de voir l'étrave géante venir broyer les bétrayals des terraformers lorsqu'ils explorent les DMZ.